musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Diamá
thumb|Claudia D'Addio aka Diamá Claudia D'Addio (Künstlername seit Juni 2009 Diamá; * 8. April 1980 in Schlieren) ist eine in der Schweiz lebende Sängerin mit italienischen Wurzeln. Leben Claudia D'Addio ist als Tochter italienischer Immigranten aus Caserta in Dietikon aufgewachsen. Im Alter von sieben Jahren begann sie im Kirchenchor ihres Heimatortes "Voci Bianche" (Weisse Stimmen) zu singen. Musikalische Karriere MusicStar 2004 nahm sie an der zweiten Staffel der Schweizer Castingshow MusicStar teil und belegte dort den dritten Rang. Aus der zweiten Staffel entstanden die zwei Singles Friend Forever und Here I Am die beide Claudia D'Addio als Sängerin beinhalteten und 12 und 13 Wochen Nummer Eins der Schweizer Hitparade waren. Auch drei Alben mit den Titeln New generation, Thank you und Gold wurden produziert, in denen Claudia D'Addio zusammen mit den anderen Teilnehmern mitwirkte. Single Friends Forever auf hitparade.ch Single Here i am auf hitparade.ch Album New Generation auf hitparade.ch Album Thank You auf hitparade.ch MusicStar Album Gold auf hitparade.ch Weitere Auftritte Nach der Show tourte Claudia D'Addio mit den zehn Finalisten durch die Schweiz. Nach dem Tourende trat sie an open-air Festivals sowie der "Fashion Club Tour 2005". Für die Subex Gala in Ägypten wurde Claudia nach El Quiseir eingeladen und einige Wochen später war sie Gast auf der offiziellen Schweizer Bühne der Olympische Winterspiele 2006 in Turin.MySpace-Seite von Claudia D'Addio Eurovision Song Contest 2006 wurde Claudia D'Addio von Ralph Siegel angefragt, bei seinem Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Projekt in Athen teilzunehmen. Sie repräsentierte mit fünf weiteren internationalen Sängern die Schweiz. Unter den Band-Mitgliedern waren Andreas Lundstedt der schwedischen Dance-Formation Alcazar, Tinka Milinovic, der deutsche Sänger Marco Matias, den maltesische Sänger Keith Camilleri und die Israelische Sängerin Liel. Der Eintrag erhielt den Namen "six4one" im Sinne von sechs Sänger für ein Land. Die Gruppe erreichte den 17. Rang. Schweizer Fernsehen auf sf.tv Claudia D'Addio nahm für die CD zum Projekt zwei Lieder auf ("Identitá" & "U can't stop me"). Beide Songs wurden als unoffizielle Single in der Schweiz veröffentlicht. Zu "U can't stop me" wurde ein LB-Musikvideo in den Studios des Schweizer Fernsehens gedreht. LGBT Aktivitäten 2006 trat Claudia D'Addio als "Special Guest" am Schweizer „Christopher Street Day" auf, welcher in Zürich abgehalten wurde. Ein weiterer Auftritt am Christopher Street Day Schweiz folgte 2008, für den sie mit Tanja La Croix und Drag Queen Donna Tella auch die offizielle Hymne "Pink Riot!" lieferte. Im November 2008 sang Claudia D'Addio am Finale der Mr. Gay Schweiz Wahl und war im gleichen Jahr in der Jury der Miss Drag Queen Schweiz Wahl. Im Juni 2009 trat sie, noch unter ihrem Namen Claudia D'Addio auf dem Programm,Europride 09, Showacts mit einem 30-minütigen Showact als einer der Main-Acts an der Europride 2009, welche in Zürich abgehalten wurde, auf der Hauptbühne auf. Weitere musikalische Zusammenarbeiten Für DJ Scaloni nahm sie den Song "Girls Gone Wild“ auf. Für DJ Tatana lieh sie ihre Stimme für den Song "Saltwater", welcher im Originalen von Chicane produziert wurde. Später nahm sie einen Song für das Wellness-Produkt "Fruit Addict" auf. Das Lied erhielt einen Remix von DJ Tatana. Trend Magazin Artikel auf trendmagazin.ch Für Tanja La Croix's 2007 veröffentlichtem Debütalbum "A trip to Bikini Island" schreib Claudia D'Addio mit ihrem Songwriter Jiameé die Songs "Wet" und "D.N.A (Don't need anything)" und lieferte gleich selber die vocals dazu. Zusätzlich schrieb sie am Song "Save me (feat. Jiameé)" mit und lieferte die Vocals zum Song "Horny as me".Tanja La Croix auf hitparade.ch Claudia D'Addio wird Diamá Da viele Moderatoren ihren Namen falsch aussprechen, entschied sie und ihr Management ab Mitte 2009 einen Künstlernamen zu verwenden. Ausgesucht wurde Diamá, der aus den letzten drei Buchstaben von Clau(dia) bestehen und den ersten zwei Buchstaben ihres besten Freundes (Ma)urizio, der im Oktober 2008 bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kam. Anmerkung zu Künstlernamenwechsel zu Diamá in einem Bericht auf 20min.ch Ihren Namenswechsel gab sie am 5. Juni 2009 anlässlich ihres Auftrittes im Rahmen der Europride 2009 bekannt.Portrait auf myspace.com Weblinks * Claudia D'Addio on MySpace Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Schweizer Musiker Kategorie:Teilnehmer an MusicStar Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Eurovision Song Contest Kategorie:Italiener Kategorie:Geboren 1980 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel